Express the decimal as a percent. $0.771$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.771 = \dfrac{77.1}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.771} = 77.1\%$ $77.1$ per hundred = $77.1$ per cent = $77.1$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.